The present invention claims the priority of China Patent Application No. 201310050268.1 filed on Feb. 4, 2013, which is incorporated by reference in the present application in its entirety.
FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a touch panel, and in particular to a touch panel capable of improving the adhesion of traces of the touch panel and methods for forming the same.
DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
As developments advance the information technology field, touch devices provide a way to deliver information between humans and machines. A common touch device comprises two major parts, such as a touch panel and a display panel, in which the touch panel having a single layer structure is a technical development trend in the art. The touch panel having a single layer structure comprises a viewing region, and a border region surrounding the viewing region, and the major structure thereof comprises a cover plate, a shielding layer formed on the cover plate corresponding to the border region, touch-sensing components formed on the cover plate corresponding to the viewing region, and traces formed on the shielding layer to electrically connect the touch-sensing components. The shielding layer is configured to shield the traces and prevent the traces from being viewed when the touch device is in use. The traces are configured to deliver electrical signals from the touch-sensing components. In general, one end of a trace is electrically connected to the touch-sensing components, and the other end of the trace is assembled to at least one bonding region. The end of the trace assembled to the bonding region delivers the signals from the touch-sensing components to a processor by a flexible circuit board. In the conventional method for forming a touch panel, since the adhesion of traces on the shielding layer is poor, signal traces can be peeled off the shielding layer due to stress induced by bonding the flexible circuit board, thereby reducing the yield of the touch panel.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of a touch panel and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.